


O garoto estrela

by cami_baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A viagem de Chihiro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_baek/pseuds/cami_baek
Summary: Após se mudar para uma cidadezinha no interior, Chanyeol se vê sonhando todas as noites com o mesmo rapaz, correndo de sombras desconhecidas e parecendo à procura de algo. Um dia, num final de tarde e numa costumeira caminhada pelos arredores de um parque de diversão antigo, ele acaba encontrando o garoto de seus sonhos, seguindo-o e se deparando com um mundo completamente diferente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	O garoto estrela

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #5  
> Inspirado em A viagem de Chihiro
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que criaram esse projeto incrível e a minha beta que foi extremamente atenciosa. Gostei muito de escrever o plot, ainda mais pelo fato de que Chihiro é um dos meus filmes favoritos, então espero que gostem.

Na noite anterior, Chanyeol estava tentando focar ao máximo em coisas boas. Queria se desligar completamente daquele assunto chamado mudança, por isso decidiu jogar quase a madrugada toda, afinal, seu objetivo era passar o dia dormindo, tentando fugir daquele assunto. Queria apenas acordar e perceber que era só um pesadelo e que iria estar por mais tempo naquela cidade grande que tanto gostava.

— CHANYEOL? — gritou sua mãe do andar de baixo. 

Chanyeol acordou com os berros dela, foi despertando aos poucos antes de abrir a porta e ver o motivo de toda aquela gritaria. Aquela semana havia sido horrível, ele só queria dormir mais naquele dia. Na verdade, estava tão perdido que nem se lembrava que dia da semana era.

— Que foi? — Como sempre, estava mal humorado nas manhãs.

— Já esqueceu que hoje vamos começar a embalar as coisas? Nossa mudança é daqui alguns dias, então se quiser pode tomar seu café e começar a arrumação.

O moreno apenas deu aquele sorriso de desgosto e voltou para seu quarto batendo a porta. Estava uma onda de frustração por saber que iria precisar mudar de cidade, não queria de jeito nenhum largar a escola e seus amigos.

Como sempre, também, foi choramingar para seu amigo, Sehun. Decidiu por ligar para ele enquanto tomava seu café e arrumava as caixas, só que naquele momento Chanyeol apenas queria chorar e ficar em sua casa. Odiava mudanças, e ir para o interior seria o fim, pois seria um choque enorme sair da cidade grande e ir para uma mini-cidade, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava.

**_Ligação on:_ **

— Alerta vermelho! A mudança vai ser daqui alguns dias e eu só lembrei agora, eu quis enrolar e fingir que nada iria acontecer, mas aconteceu e eu tô desesperado. Posso morar com você, por favor? 

— Relaxa, cara, não é o fim do mundo, pode ser difícil no começo, mas acredito que vai ser legal a mudança. Pensa o quão legal pode ser o interior, você vai conhecer gente nova, às vezes a escola lá vai ser legal, e tem mais: ainda vamos poder nos falar. Não é como se eu fosse morrer e fossemos perder o contato, eu sempre estarei aqui do seu lado, mesmo sabendo que vou sentir falta desse adolescente mimado que você é.

— Sehun, você está sendo um péssimo amigo, eu estava contando com o seu apoio. Esperava que você ficasse do meu lado para tentar convencer minha mãe a me deixar ficar, mas agora estou bem magoado ao escutar que meu melhor amigo me chamou de mimado, assim eu fico triste. — Ele era bem dramático quando queria, era assim desde pequeno.

— Chanyeol, se controla, a distância é pequena de uma cidade para outra, lá ainda vai ter sinal e tem mais um fato, quem sabe o interior faça alguma mudança nessa sua cabeça dura? Apenas tente dar uma chance para a nova cidade. — Como sempre, Sehun tentava dar uma lição no amigo cabeça-dura. Sabia bem como o Park era difícil de lidar.

— Eu ainda não quero isso, apenas queria uma fuga e te levar junto. — Ainda se encontrava em desespero.

— Apenas não seja cabeça-dura, só posso te dando uma ajuda com as caixas e um tchauzinho.

— Venha aqui logo, eu preciso aproveitar meus últimos dias aqui na cidade. Chanyeol estava devastado colocando suas coisas nas caixas, era muito apegado àquela cidade, nunca imaginou que um dia iria se mudar de lá, aquela sensação ainda estava entalada em sua garganta. Queria mesmo era chorar e conseguir morar com o melhor amigo, mas infelizmente os dois sabiam que era impossível, por isso ele fez uma promessa com Sehun: assim que ele conseguisse a maioridade iria arrumar um emprego e voltar para cidade grande.

— Eu prometo sempre te mandar mensagens e se possível te visitar, nunca se esqueça que você sempre vai ser meu melhor amigo. — Chanyeol já estava aos prantos abraçando o amigo em frente ao caminhão de mudança. Em poucas horas ele já iria começar sua vida no interior, só queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo e, quando acordasse, ainda iria estar em sua casa deitado em sua cama aconchegante jogando conversa fora com Sehun.

Durante todo o percurso, Chanyeol estava emburrado no banco de trás. Tentava se distrair com o celular, mas era difícil, ele só queria voltar para sua antiga cidade, sabia que nada daquilo iria acontecer e que precisava dar uma chance para aquele novo lugar.

— Está com fome, filho? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Tanto faz, só quero pelo menos chegar na casa nova e dormir. — Ainda estava de mau humor e negativo com a ideia da mudança, nem havia chegado na casa nova e já queria chorar de saudade.

— Deixa de besteira, filho, a casa nova vai te fazer bem, o ar puro do interior vai te fazer mudar de ideia. — Seu pai se pronunciou pela primeira vez durante o percurso.

— Tem um restaurante à beira da estrada logo ali, vamos parar para comer — disse a senhora Park enquanto olhava o mapa com atenção para confirmar se havia mesmo um restaurante ali. Até que a parada no restaurante deixou o jovem mimado mais animado, Chanyeol cogitou que aquilo poderia até ser bom, mas se enganou quando seu pai voltou a dirigir e logo percebeu a quantidade de mosquitos que voavam. Só torcia para que a casa tivesse telas na janela, mas do jeito que era sortudo era capaz de não ter. 

— Eu vou cochilar que eu ganho mais. — Pegou seu moletom para se apoiar e foi dormir.

Depois de um tempo na estrada, com muitas reclamações, finalmente haviam chegado. Chanyeol não aguentava mais ficar naquele carro nem mais um segundo, queria só ver a casa na esperança de ser bem espaçosa e com uma boa vista pela janela. Assim que subiu as escadas, acabou se surpreendendo com a paisagem de sua janela, seu quarto ficava quase que no final do corredor e sua vista era de um lago com patinhos. Acabou gostando daquilo, então talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar ali.

Sua nova moradia era pequena, mas aconchegante e com uma boa paisagem, não sabia de onde havia tirado aquela vontade, afinal, minutos atrás estava reclamando com a mudança. Agora estranhamente queria arrumar tudo e explorar a região e assim fez, desceu as escadas para ajudar seus pais a descarregar suas coisas. A mudança realmente era bem cansativa, mas nada como um trabalho em equipe para começarem a arrumar as coisas.

— Acho que o ar do campo está te fazendo bem, nem parece o mesmo — brincou a senhora Park enquanto abria as caixas tentando começar a organizar a sala.

— Eu estou apenas tentando gostar daqui, afinal vamos morar aqui por bastante tempo, então o que me resta é tentar me adaptar. — Nunca que iria admitir que talvez tivesse gostado da cidade pela paisagem no quarto e a calmaria que era lá fora, tudo era tão calmo e era isso que o jovem gostava.

Depois de quase tudo arrumado, Chanyeol quis se trancar no quarto e desabafar com o melhor amigo, precisava muito contar sobre a mudança, só não iria admitir que talvez tivesse gostado de estar ali. Seu quarto estava a sua cara, a decoração sempre com coisas de estrelas, era fascinado pelo céu, poderia ficar horas observando as nuvens e a lua, aquilo era um vício que tinha desde criança. 

**_Ligação on:_ **

— Vejo que Park Chanyeol sobreviveu a uma tarde no campo, estou impressionado — brincou Sehun, nunca iria perder a piada, ainda mais depois de ver o sorriso do amigo.

— Engraçadinho! Eu ainda não gosto desse lugar, mas ainda queria que você estivesse aqui, vai ser tão estranho ir para a escola e não te ver lá.

— Não consegue viver sem mim, Chanyeol? Que fofo. — Sehun sabia bem que iria tirar seu amigo do sério, mas nem se importava muito, pois sabia que Chanyeol precisava de umas brincadeiras para descontrair. 

— Cala a boca, não seja tão convencido assim — falou irritado. — Mas vamos ao ponto que interessa, minha mãe comentou que a escola é aqui perto e isso é muito bom, assim não vou andar muito, outro ponto positivo é que a vista do meu quarto é perfeita. 

— Já colocou o telescópio na varanda? O céu do campo deve ser perfeito para admirar as estrelas, o ar da cidade é tão ruim devido à poluição.

— Me lembro bem disso, nossas noites observando o céu eram tão complicadas, mas aqui pode ser que seja perfeito, estou empolgado para testar logo, só queria que você estivesse aqui para observar comigo. — Seu tom de voz era triste, fazia tudo com Sehun, o passatempo favorito que faziam juntos era observar as estrelas a noite enquanto comiam pipoca e tomavam refrigerantes. Com certeza os dois iriam sentir falta daquilo. — Não se preocupe, vou tentar fazer uma chamada de vídeo e colocar a câmera no telescópio para você conseguir ver.

— Espero que dê certo, eu estou muito empolgado para ver isso. — Sehun poderia não admitir, mas queria tanto estar com o amigo naquele momento.

— Eu estou muito mais empolgado, pelo menos uma coisa aqui me deixa leve.

— Já andou pela vizinhança? 

— Ainda não, passei o dia arrumando as coisas e agora estou aqui com você, mas amanhã irei tentar dar uma volta pela área, espero que não seja chato.

— Não seja pessimista, tenho certeza que vai ser legal, só não pode pensar que vai ser chato antes de conhecer. Pense que amanhã você irá para a escola e vai fazer novos amigos.

— Tudo que eu mais amo, escola e fazer amigos — falou com tom de ironia, o jovem Chanyeol era péssimo em fazer amizade, por isso sempre detestou a escola. Ainda mais que iria entrar no meio do ano, que era outra coisa horrível, porque toda a turma já estava com os grupinhos formados. 

— Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza que você vai se enturmar rapidinho, confia em mim que vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu espero muito que você esteja certo, mais uma onda de azar nessa minha vida sofrida. — Ele era um baita azarado e nem tinha como negar, até seus pais sabiam bem da sua dificuldade em fazer amizades.

— Não seja dramático, vai ficar tudo bem. Mas agora preciso desligar para fazer a lição de casa.

— Não esqueça do nosso combinado de mais tarde.

— Não irei esquecer. 

Chanyeol encerrou a chamada e foi tomar banho, aquela hora era perfeita para refletir tudo que estava sentindo; era um misto de felicidade e desespero, estava com muito medo de não se enturmar e não se adaptar na nova escola, mesmo assim sabia que deveria parar de drama, afinal, em breve terminaria a escola. Faltava apenas alguns meses para se formar e finalmente tentar seguir a carreira no ramo da astronomia, tudo o que mais queria era ter um contato a mais com aquele universo, não sabia ao certo como aquilo começou, mas tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa em se arriscar e cursar aquela área.

Quando a noite chegou, Chanyeol estava todo empolgado. Posicionou o telescópio e ficou encantado com aquele céu todo estrelado, precisava mostrar aquilo para o melhor amigo. Foi meio desajeitado ao fazê-lo, mas mesmo assim Sehun ficou fascinado, com isso os dois até perderam a noção da hora.

Naquela noite Chanyeol demorou muito para pegar no sono, mas sabia que era o medo que estava da escola, sabia que precisava encarar aquilo e acabar logo com tal coisa. Era seu último ano na escola nova, mesmo se fosse ruim não iria se estressar, queria pegar o diploma e cair fora.

* * *

Até que o primeiro dia não foi ruim, havia passado todas as aulas e o intervalo com Jongin, se deram bem logo de cara e descobrir que ele já morou na cidade grande foi muito bom. A amizade aconteceu bem rápido, e claro que Chanyeol não iria deixar de reclamar que estava sentindo falta de onde morava. Felizmente, seu novo amigo compartilhou a saudade que tinha de onde morava também.

— É tão bom achar alguém para compartilhar essas coisas — disse Jongin enquanto abria um pacote de salgadinho. — Sorte que eu tenho o Kyungsoo para conversar sobre essa saudade, mas ele sempre foi daqui, espero que ele venha amanhã.

— Quem é Kyungsoo? — questionou.

— Ele também estuda na nossa sala, mas está doente. — O tom de decepção não passou despercebido por Chanyeol.

— Ah, sim. — Chanyeol quase nunca conseguia puxar assunto, e naquele momento estava realmente sem essa habilidade. 

— Tá gostando da cidade? — tentou quebrar o clima estranho com perguntas clichês.

— Não muito, cheguei aqui ontem e não tive um tempo de conhecê-la, talvez eu esteja julgando demais por ter chegado ontem e já não gostar. 

— A cidade é bem legal, é calma, mas tem coisas legais para passar o tempo aqui.

— Tipo? — perguntou meio debochado, pois na sua cabeça ali não tinha nada de interessante.

— Tem restaurantes, parques de diversão, parques ecológicos e mais um monte de coisas legais.

Chanyeol escutava com atenção tudo que seu novo amigo falava, talvez não fosse tão ruim estar ali, afinal, gostava de parques e isso poderia ser um bom passatempo nas horas vagas, mas queria mesmo saber de algum observatório. Só de pensar já ficava todo feliz em imaginar os dias em que iria estar lá fazendo aquilo que mais gostava. 

— Você sabe se tem algum observatório por aqui? — perguntou todo receoso, até porque aquilo poderia ser bem peculiar para uma cidade pequena como aquela. —

— Esqueça, isso foi uma pergunta tosca.

— Não precisa ficar constrangido com esse tipo de pergunta, você chegou esses dias na cidade, então é o meu dever te ensinar as maravilhas daqui. Mas sobre a sua pergunta, eu realmente não sei, mas talvez se procurarmos e acharmos será legal.

Depois da aula, os dois amigos saíram determinados a encontrar um observatório, mas infelizmente não tiveram muito sucesso, pelo menos não naquele dia. Mesmo assim, combinaram de não desistir e continuar a procura em outro momento. No caminho de volta para casa, Chanyeol estava sentindo que estava sendo perseguido, mas sempre que olhava para trás não via nada, então apenas tentou focar e fazer o caminho que seguia.

— Como foi a aula, filho? — Sua mãe já chegou perguntando assim que viu seu filho abrir a porta de casa.

— Foi boa e acho que fiz um amigo. — Jogou a mochila em qualquer canto para se jogar no sofá, estava realmente exausto.

— Isso é excelente! Traga ele em casa.

— Calma! Eu disse “eu acho”, mas ainda é muito cedo para isso. — Nem ele tinha certeza se Jongin era mesmo seu amigo.

— Mesmo assim, pode trazer ele aqui sempre que quiser.

— Está bem, irei falar com ele depois.

Assim que o jovem Chanyeol terminou de almoçar, ele foi para seu quarto, aproveitou para estudar um pouco e depois pesquisar por observatórios naquela cidade, queria ir lá o mais rápido possível. Com mais algumas pesquisas, ele acabou encontrando, com certeza iria marcar com Jongin para irem juntos.

Depois das pesquisas, Chanyeol resolveu se deitar para relaxar um pouco, fechou a janela devido ao frio e pegou um cobertor quente para se aquecer. Sabia que iriadormir com toda a certeza, mas mesmo assim se deitou, pois sentiu que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Entretanto naquela noite tudo mudou, ele havia sonhado, e era algo que nunca tinha sonhado, parecia como se fosse um alerta disfarçado de pedido de ajuda.

Havia um garoto de cabelos castanhos bem distante de si, mas Chanyeol não enxergava seu rosto nitidamente, por isso ele se aproximou e, para sua surpresa, o garoto havia sumido.

Ele tentou correr no meio daquela escuridão na tentativa de achar o garoto, mas ele realmente havia sumido depois daquele flash forte de luz.

O estudante acordou no susto, queria saber o que foi tudo aquilo, mas sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Estava tão atordoado com tudo aquilo que nem conseguiu fechar os olhos para dormir, ele realmente iria praticamente virado para escola. 

Estava determinado a faltar à aula, mas sua mãe não deixou, então ele foi arrastado e morto de sono. As olheiras estavam bem marcadas e com certeza iria acabar dormindo durante uma das aulas, mas não foi o caso, começou a tentar criar tantas teorias com aquele sonho que acabou viajando em quase todas as aulas e com certeza não estava arrependido.

— Chanyeol? — Jongin cutucou o amigo. — A aula já acabou e você viajou a aula toda.

— Desculpa, eu só estou tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, mas com uma boa noite de sono tudo vai resolver. 

— Assim espero, mas qualquer coisa você pode me falar, tá bom? — Como sempre, Jongin sempre preocupado com os outros, queria que o outro se sentisse confortável.

— Claro, mas não precisa se preocupar, amanhã vai ser um dia melhor. — Sorriu meio sem graça para tentar desviar daquele assunto.

Se despediu do seu amigo e foi correndo para casa, tentou pesquisar sobre sonhos para tentar entender algo, mas não obteve muito sucesso, tudo ainda era uma bagunça total. Talvez achasse uma saída para resolver essa situação com Sehun, tinha certeza que seu melhor amigo iria ajudar.

**_Ligação on:_ **

— Emergência! — Estava levemente alterado. 

— O que aconteceu? Parece ser urgente mesmo.

— Eu tive um sonho bem tenso, mas não sei se essa seria a palavra certa para definir.

— Que tipo de sonho?

— Eu estava em um lugar desconhecido, só tinha eu e mais um garoto e ele não tinha rosto, na verdade ele tinha sim, mas estava meio desfocado, mas do nada tudo ficou escuro até vir um flash forte e o menino desaparecer. Eu senti coisas que nunca havia sentido, era como se ele estivesse pedindo ajuda.

— Eu acho que você tá ficando louco, deve ser só mais um sonho sem sentido, isso é bem comum de acontecer, o problema vai ser se isso acabar se repetindo, mas acho que não vai não.

— É impossível, o pior foi que isso tirou até o meu sono. — Chanyeol fazia de tudo para que seu amigo o ajudasse, mas era em vão.

— Tome um chá antes de dormir e tente relaxar, como eu disse não deve ser nada demais. — Ele realmente não fazia ideia de como ajudar o melhor amigo naquela situação.

— Vou tentar ter foco. 

Passou o dia todo tentando ocupar sua cabeça, até que escureceu e chegou a hora de dormir. Sua caneca de chá já estava vazia, então nada poderia dar errado, afinal, sonhos aleatórios são bem normais. Chanyeol fechou sua janela, pegou o mesmo cobertor quentinho da noite passada para dormir e mentalizou que teria uma noite tranquila, antes de fechar os olhos e embarcar no mundo dos sonhos. 

O sonho dessa vez foi um pouco mais diferente, dessa vez tinha mais luz, mas o rosto do garoto ainda era embaçado e isso frustrava Chanyeol de um jeito... Ele lutava para se aproximar do garoto, mas todo seu esforço era em vão, até que mais uma vez veio um flash de luz, mas dessa vez a iluminação vinha do garoto. Era como se fosse um brilho de uma estrela, ele estava perplexo com tudo aquilo, ele precisava tocar, só que novamente ele acordou no susto. 

— Eu não acredito! — Bateu no colchão frustrado, ele precisava ter uma continuação, ele queria entender aquela luminosidade. Era tão lindo como uma estrela, mesmo que não tivesse enxergado o rosto do outro, estava encantando com todo aquele brilho.

Demorou muito para que Chanyeol conseguisse pegar no sono, mas infelizmente quando conseguiu dormir não sonhou com mais nada. Isso fez com que o estudante ficasse triste de certa forma, mas sabia que aquilo não iria o abalar, ainda mais que era sábado e isso significava que poderia dormir até mais tarde, exceto pelo fato de sua mãe aparecer em seu quarto o tirar da cama.

— Eu sei que é sábado, mas eu preciso que você busque alguns legumes na vendinha aqui perto.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Chanyeol levantou de sua cama de forma preguiçosa, depois foi se arrumar para ir na bendita vendinha, queria apenas relaxar naquele dia, mas como amava sua mãe, ele foi mesmo assim. Chegando lá, escolheu obviamente mais batatas do que as outras coisas, sua mãe não tinha especificado, então fez o que estava com vontade. Depois de pagar, começou a caminhar lentamente até sua casa e, quando estava quase chegando, decidiu olhar para o lado, mas acabou encontrando um garoto de cabelos castanhos que estava alimentando alguns patos. De início achou que fosse o garoto sem rosto de seu sonho, mas aquilo seria tão impossível e improvável que apenas continuou andando seu caminho.

— Aqui mãe! — Entregou as compras e foi direto para seu quarto, até que teve a ideia de começar a anotar os sonhos que andava tendo, afinal, sempre viu teorias de que anotar seus sonhos ajudava muito estimulando as pessoas a sonharem mais e não esquecerem o que tinham sonhado. Mas naquele auge de loucura fez isso e lógico que não contaria para mais ninguém, porque nenhum de seus amigos parecia se importar, sempre insistiam que era algo normal, por isso ele iria provar que eles estavam errados, iria atrás para entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.

Pegou seu caderno favorito, sempre tinha dó de usar quando gostava muito daquele objeto, mas sentiu que era a hora de usar o de capa preta com várias estrelas desenhadas. Foi separando tudo e não esquecendo de nenhum detalhe, e logo abaixo deixou algumas linhas para escrever o que sentiu, sem deixar um detalhe para trás. Parecia alguém bem paranoico em busca de respostas, mas não se importava, queria ir até o fim e descobrir o que tudo aquilo significava.

* * *

O sábado na casa dos Kim era bem agitado, sempre estavam lotados de almoços e jantares com os familiares, coisa que Jongin nunca teve muita paciência, só queria conseguir fugir e correr para casa de Kyungsoo, mais conhecido como seu namorado. Aquele era o maior segredo que guardava consigo, ninguém sabia daquele namoro, ambos achavam que isso não era necessário de ser compartilhado com todos, eles só queriam ficar de aconchego juntos assistindo a um filme.

**_Mensagem on:_ **

''Nini, você vai demorar muito?''

Jongin acabou por sorrir ao imaginar o namorado todo emburrado e manhoso enquanto mandava aquela mensagem, aquele garoto era muito preciso.

''Logo eu chego aí, estou tentando dar uma fugida desse almoço familiar.''

Com muito custo, Jongin conseguiu escapar... Quando chegou na casa do namorado, Jongin pegou a cópia da chave para entrar, fechou a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho, subiu as escadas indo direto para o quarto do namorado e invadiu o cômodo encontrando Kyungsoo todo encolhido dormindo. Se aproximou sentando na beirada do colchão para acordá-lo, este que logo despertou de forma manhosa. Sem perder tempo, já grudou em D.O querendo carinho. 

— Nini! — Se agarrou no namorado querendo atenção.

Enquanto comiam, Jongin decidiu falar sobre Chanyeol, queria que o namorado conhecesse o menino que era da cidade, só não sabia como abordar esse assunto sem que Kyungsoo sentisse ciúmes. Então optou apenas por falar de uma vez só, afinal, Kyung sabia o quão amigável Jongin era.

— Nossa sala tem um aluno novo, seu nome é Chanyeol.

— Me conte mais sobre? Mas já sei que você o acolheu, acertei? Você é sempre todo fofo e amigável com os alunos, é tão admirável.

— Digamos que sim, eu fui ajudar ele e acabou que começamos a conversar, ele sente muita falta da cidade, então nossa missão é ajudarmos ele para que sua adaptação seja a melhor.

— Se não fosse pelo resfriado, eu teria conhecido ele. — Estava emburrado por estar perdendo a matéria e ainda perdendo a chance de conhecer o Chanyeol.

— Logo você vai ficar bem e voltar, espero que seja logo, porque eu tô com tanta saudade de ficar com você na escola. — Tentava não demonstrar que estava com saudade, mas estava mesmo sentindo falta de passar as manhãs ao lado do namorado.

— Tudo que eu mais quero, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero muito mais. — Deu aquele típico sorriso de quem estava aprontando.

— Conheço esse olhar, e gosto muito dele. — Com os meses de namoro, Jongin sabia bem o que o namorado queria.

— Exatamente isso que você está pensando. — Kyungsoo só balançava a cabeça, ele sabia bem que o namorado iria acertar, faziam aquilo desde o começo do namoro.

— Star Wars e muita pipoca? — falou Jongin com muita convicção, afinal, era exatamente aquilo.

— Me conhece tão bem. — Deixou um selar nos lábios do namorado antes de dar play no filme.

* * *

Na casa dos Park tudo estava calmo, como sempre Chanyeol estava em seu quarto anotando mais detalhes que havia lembrado de seu sonho, até mesmo se arriscou fazendo um esboço meio mal feito do garoto sem rosto. Queria compartilhar aquilo com alguém, mas ninguém parecia se importar, ele já estava conformado que teria que manter aquilo só para si mesmo. Contava os minutos para que anoitecesse e pudesse se reencontrar com aquele garoto, queria até mesmo saber se sonhar com uma pessoa todas as noites é possível ou se isso é apenas uma lenda, queria muito entender.

Ficou todo feliz quando sua mãe anunciou que o jantar estava pronto, desceu as escadas muito empolgado, afinal, logo iria poder dormir e torcer para encontrar novamente aquele menino misterioso, mas antes disso iria aproveitar para olhar o céu naquela noite tão bonita mais uma vez. 

Assim que se deitou já mentalizou o rosto do menino e fechou os olhos, logo embarcou no mundo encantado dos sonhos. Chanyeol estava de novo naquele lugar escuro, mas dessa vez tinha estrelas para iluminar o caminho. O corredor era enorme e isso parecia desesperador, então, sem pensar, ele começou a correr sem olhar para trás, até que chegou no final do caminho. Olhou em volta e reparou em um botão para abrir a porta; assim que ela se abriu, ele encontrou mais uma vez o garoto misterioso. 

— Ei! — tentou chamar atenção do garoto, mas ele parecia não escutar. 

— Corra, moleque! Ele está se aproximando — gritou o outro antes de sumir.

Chanyeol se assustou ao escutar aquela voz, queria ter a oportunidade de conversar com o garoto, mas ele sumiu e aquela frase ficou em sua cabeça. Ele quem? Aquilo estava cada vez mais esquisito e sua cabeça uma mega confusão, até que um homem usando um casaco longo e uma cabeça de nabo chegou por trás, o empurrando para frente, o fazendo cair para trás e bater a cabeça. 

Mais uma noite acordando no susto e com uma forte dor na cabeça, mas sabia que era tudo efeito do sonho e que felizmente não tinha batido sua cabeça em nenhum lugar. Naquele momento, porém, Chanyeol só queria um pouco de paz, só que ao mesmo tempo estava focado em tentar compreender o que havia acontecido, ele daria qualquer coisa naquele momento para saber o motivo de tudo aquilo. Pegou seu caderninho começando a anotar tudo, sem esquecer da parte em que escutou a voz daquele menino, ela era tão linda, mas seu foco naquele momento deveria ser o “vilão c abeça de nabo”, embora aquilo fosse bem bizarro, daquela vez havia se superado em sonhos sem noção. 

Naquela manhã, Chanyeol decidiu matar aula, sabia que seria errado, mas seria de extrema importância. Queria ligar os pontos e juntar todas as informações que tinha conseguido com seus sonhos, então colocou tudo que precisava em sua mochila e foi até um parque, era calmo e perfeito para tentar entender tudo.

Com o caderno em mãos, ele começou a anotar tudo sobre o último sonho, depois que fez isso foi direito para a primeira página, reler tudo do começo, e foi aí que ligou os pontos. Esse garoto era uma estrela, não no sentido literal, mas ele brilhava com uma, sendo um humano. Isso fez a cabeça de Chanyeol se animar ainda mais para desvendar tudo isso, ele ficou tão concentrado que nem viu a hora passar. 

Naquele dia, optou por refazer o caminho de volta para casa, acabou pegando a outra trilha que ele jurava que iria chegar, só não contava que iria encontrar um parque de diversões abandonado. Tudo estava bem velho e deserto, aquele cenário chegava a dar arrepios, mas como Chanyeol era um adolescente curioso, ele decidiu chegar mais perto, e assim que chegou acabou esbarrando em um garoto, o qual achou lindo logo de início. Com isso, ele seria mais um crush passageiro de sua vida, mas se enganou assim que o escutou a voz do garoto.

— Olá, estranho — disse ele todo simpático.

— Você é real? — Estava fascinado ao ver que era o garoto do sonho, não tinha a total certeza disso, mas havia guardado muito bem em sua memória o seu tom de voz.

E assim o outro sumiu entre o clarão da luz. Chanyeol mais uma vez estava frustrado com tudo aquilo, não queria que o garoto desaparecesse, mas no dia seguinte estaria no mesmo lugar para reencontrá-lo. 

Chanyeol acabou se dando conta de que estava atrasado e sua mãe iria ficar furiosa se tardasse para o almoço, então acelerou o passo até a sua morada. Quandoc hegou, ficou até aliviado, por sorte não ocorreram perguntas e isso tranquilizou o jovem estudante. Então foi só o tempo de largar a mochila em qualquer lugar da sala, comer e já tirar uma soneca, já naquela expectativa de sonhar.

— Mãe, vou tirar um cochilo.

Mais do que rápido, subiu as escadas, fechou as janelas e torceu para sonhar novamente com o garoto, mas dessa vez foi bem diferente do que esperava. Haviam muitas sombras rondando o local, mas não eram simples sombras, daquelas de sol, pareciam sombras mágicas, meio gosmentas e agitadas. Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer, estava com tanto medo que nem se mexeu muito. Para o seu azar, sua mãe acabou por abrir a porta do quarto e o acordar, para variar falando sobre as coisas que sempre escutava, ela sempre mandava seu filho fechar as janelas se chovesse. 

Para sua tristeza, não conseguiu dormir mais, então precisava ser paciente e esperar até de noite. Por fim, fez aquilo que fazia de melhor, ficou observando as estrelas, mas logo o tempo fechou, estragando seus planos, então apenas se conformou e foi assistir algo na televisão.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Chanyeol foi para escola naquela manhã, aquele era o dia em que conheceria Kyungsoo. Tinha que confessar que estava bem animado para aquele momento. 

— Veja, amor, o Chanyeol chegou! — Jongin apontou na direção do amigo.

Chanyeol se aproximou para cumprimentar Jongin e conhecer Kyungsoo, tinha que admitir que sentiu um clima entre os dois, mas decidiu não falar nada e apenas observar a cena.

— Jongin me disse que veio da cidade, o que está achando daqui? — Kyungsoo tentou iniciar uma conversa.

— Agora estou gostando, mas confesso que antes não estava gostando não.

E assim a conversa fluiu, no começo estava um clima estranho, mas aos poucos Chanyeol foi se enturmando mais e o assunto estava correndo tão bem, ele realmente não conseguia puxar um tópico que fosse interessante.

Quando deu o horário de saída, Chanyeol já sabia o que deveria fazer: pegar o caminho diferente e torcer para o menino estar lá. Assim que chegou no local, não havia ninguém. Ele esperou por quase trinta minutos e nada, foi então que pegou sua mochila e seguiu rumo até sua casa, estava frustrado por não obter sucesso, só queria dar um jeito de ajudar o menino misterioso.

Ele não conseguia entender o motivo de nunca mais encontrar o menino no parque, continuava a ir lá todos os dias, na esperança de o encontrar, e nada, mas pelo menos eles ainda se encontravam nos sonhos. Ele já estava com raiva de sempre ser a mesma coisa, o menino sem rosto agora tinha rosto, mas por outro lado ele sempre estava sendo perseguido por sombras, enquanto Chanyeol só conseguia olhar e não conseguir chegar perto. Era como se seu corpo estivesse grudado no chão. Com o tempo, ele até se conformou que aquilo iria ficar por ali mesmo, mas o sonho parecia sério, o menino parecia cada vez mais desesperado e querendo ajuda, só que Chanyeol não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudar. Quando estava quase desistindo, ele decidiu por pensar bem e continuar lutando, e só precisava de um apoio e acreditar naquilo com seu coração, não apenas da boca para fora. 

Acordou cheio de expectativas naquele dia, pegou sua mochila e foi caminhando até a escola, só que no meio do caminho ele acabou avistando o menino de seus sonhos. Na hora, nem pensou muito, apenas saiu correndo atrás do garoto. Depois de muito correr, percebeu que ele estava no parque e que entrou em um grande portal mágico, com isso Chanyeol entrou impensadamente, mas acabou se chocando com o que viu. Havia pessoas o esperando. Para ser mais exato, havia várias sombras o esperando.

— Vejo que caiu em nossa armadilha, você realmente é bem bobinho — disse o homem com cabeça de nabo enquanto debochava da cara de Chanyeol.

— Quem é você e o que você quer? — Se lembrava bem daquele rosto de seus sonhos, imaginou que seria algum tipo de vilão.

— Primeiramente, eu sou um bruxo e estou atrás do poder da estrela brilhante que está com aquele garoto ali, ele é bem precioso nesse momento e eu estou a um passo de roubar o seu brilho. 

Ele travou ao escutar “poder da estrela”, então era por isso que aquele garoto brilhava tanto. Estava a um passo de se reencontrar com ele, mas teria que passar pelo bruxo cabeça-de-nabo, ele parecia tão bobo, mas o jovem Chanyeol sabia que era muito poderoso, ainda mais porque ele tinha seus capangas sombras, então encheu o peito e foi para cima.

— Você não vai fazer nada com ele. — Tentou acertar um soco, mas o bruxo desviou, iria acabar com aquela criatura de qualquer jeito.

— Não seja tolo, você nunca vai conseguir. — Soltou aquela típica risada de vilão. — Você é muito tolo.

— Não tenho medo, então pode mandar ver! — falou tão determinado que nem se lembrou de que minutos atrás estava com medo.

O bruxo se aproximou começando a jogar alguns feitiços, os quais Chanyeol tentava desviar ao máximo, mas infelizmente foi atingido. Por conta disso, ele não poderia desistir, e então observou alguns brilhos em volta de si, sabendo que se tratava do outro garoto. Ele estava mandando energias para que se recuperasse, até que sentiu algo em seu bolso: era uma pedra em formato de estrela, e isso só poderia ser mais uma vez obra do garoto sem rosto. Chanyeol pegou a pedra que começou a brilhar cada vez mais e depois se tornou uma espada extremamente poderosa, para derrotar aquele bruxo que estava a séculos maltratando pessoas.

— Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez! — Flexionou as pernas pronto para ir para cima mais uma vez.

Entretanto, quando foi, não teve coragem de enfiar a espada, a verdade é que nunca teria essa coragem toda, então foi no mais óbvio: puxou o colar do pescoço do bruxo e o destruiu aquela joia que guardava todo seu poder. O bruxo caiu no chão, ele se encontrava extremamente fraco pela falta de poder, mas Chanyeol não teve nenhuma pena, ele só queria reencontrar o garoto, seu brilho. Pegou a chave que estava pendurada no bruxo e seguiu rumo aos andares do castelo em busca dele, até que, depois de muita procura, o encontrou desacordado na cela em que estava preso. Chanyeol apenas abriu aquela porta e o tirou de lá, desceu as escadas ainda encontrando o feiticeiro no mesmo lugar, mas no final sabia que ele ficaria bem, afinal, aquele mundo era totalmente mágico.

Se arriscou em abrir a porta do castelo na esperança de voltar para o lugar de onde veio. Por sorte, conseguiram voltar para o parque, mas o garoto ainda estava desacordado e Chanyeol precisava fazer alguma coisa, então sem pensar muito o levou até sua casa. Chegando lá, sua mãe ficou em desespero e o encheu de perguntas.

— Quem é esse, filho? — A senhora Park encarava confusa para o corpo do garoto que seu filho segurava.

— Eu não sei, encontrei ele desmaiado no caminho da escola. — Precisou mentir naquele momento, afina,l não saberia como explicar tudo que tinha acontecido.

— O coloque na cama, nós vamos cuidar dele. — Como sempre, a preocupação de mãe bateu.

E lá estava ele deitado sob a cama de Chanyeol, e lá estava ele observando o garoto- estrela despertar. Enquanto isso, ele molhava constantemente um pano molhado para colocar na testa do garoto que agora tinha rosto. Durante esse tempo, ele se pegou observando cada detalhe e como ele era lindo e brilhante, realmente como o brilho de uma estrela, mesmo só Chanyeol achando isso, já que na sua cabeça isso fazia muito sentido. Logo, porém, notou um colar com um pingente de estrela em seu pescoço, e foi aí que Chanyeol se surpreendeu, aquilo era mais um sinal de que ele realmente era uma estrela. 

Depois de algumas horas, o garoto começou a despertar, ele claramente estava meio perdido com tudo aquilo, olhou bem o ambiente e avistou Chanyeol sentado ao seu lado, logo lembrando de tudo que aconteceu. Seu coração só faltou saltar alto de tanta felicidade, havia encontrado sua alma gêmea, consequentemente quebrando a maldição de virar estrela para todo o sempre, porque ele foi salvo pelo garoto rebelde do campo. 

— Você me salvou! Obrigado por isso. — Ele se levantou de forma desajeitada para abraçar o outro com força, seu peito se explodia de felicidade, ele finalmente estava salvo e ao lado de sua alma gêmea.

Acabou se surpreendendo ao ver os movimentos do garoto-estrela, aquele abraço havia o pego de surpresa, e naquele momento sentiu que a coisa a se fazer era corresponder o abraço. Assim que se envolveram, sentiram um vento bater forte, trazendo uma sensação boa de paz, corações batendo rápido e um ar leve como se mais nenhum mal fosse acontecer. Naquele momento, os dois aproveitavam ao máximo aquele clima, tanto que nem estavam se importando se alguém fosse aparecer. 

— Não sei bem o que eu fiz, mas de nada? — falou meio confuso, afinal, ainda queria muitas explicações de tudo aquilo e o mais importante, queria saber se o outro também havia sentido as mesmas sensações.

— Você me impediu de desaparecer, muito obrigado. — Seu tom era choroso, estava bem emotivo com tudo aquilo, queria saber muito mais daquele garoto rebelde à sua frente, mas a única certeza que tinha é de que eram almas gêmeas. 

— Desaparecer? — perguntou confuso e por instinto acabou apertando a bochecha do outro.

— Vamos começar do começo, eu me chamo Byun Baekhyun.

— Eu me chamo Park Chanyeol. 

Se apresentaram primeiro antes de darem o segundo passo para entender tudo aquilo, afinal, o garoto do campo ainda tentava juntar as peças para tentar compreender aquela situação, também tinham certeza de sua felicidade e de que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Como deve ter notado, eu sou o garoto-estrela e tudo isso começou quando eu ainda era uma criança. Eu sempre tive uma família comum até que um dia eu acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era esse bruxo que eu suponho que seja irmão daquele cabeça-de-nabo. Ele estava em um péssimo dia e com isso acabou jogando uma espécie de maldição em mim, e ela consistia em ser parte de uma estrela, por isso eu brilho. Mas infelizmente não era somente isso, por conta da maldição eu precisava achar a alma gêmea que o mundo me enviou, e se eu não te encontrasse, eu iria desaparecer… para sempre. — Fez uma pausa na última parte antes de continuar. — O tempo se passou e por sorte eu comecei a receber sinais de que você estava cada vez mais perto de mim, eu tentava sempre te procurar e nunca conseguia. Foi bem frustrante, ainda bem que agora tudo está bem e estamos salvos. 

— Vou ser bem sincero com você, eu não queria de jeito nenhum vir para cá, mas quando cheguei eu meio que gostei, a paisagem me conquistou e ver o céu daqui é magnífico. Por conta disso acho que é por sua causa que eu amo tanto assim as estrelas, todas as noites eu vinha para a varanda observá-las e me sentia tão bem, tanto que eu sou um viciado em coisas do universo. Agora já até sei o motivo de sermos almas gêmeas, e também não podemos esquecer o fato de que eu sonhava todas as noites com você. Era bem estranho, desde que cheguei aqui eu sonhava com um garoto sem rosto, e nesses sonhos eu sentia que devia ir atrás de você, eu só não sabia como. 

— Que doido isso. Mas me conte mais desses sonhos? — indagou curioso.

— Os sonhos sempre eram escuros, exceto quando você desaparecia com uma luz extremamente forte, bem similar ao brilho de uma estrela. Até que naquele dia eu te encontrei no parque e estranhamente não consegui falar com você, foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem pude impedir a luz de te fazer desaparecer, mas desde aquele dia você passou a ter rosto nos meus sonhos, e depois eu notei que você precisava muito de ajuda. Foi a partir desse momento que eu tomei a iniciativa de ir até você. 

— Vou até confessar, eu sentia que você estava perto e isso me dava mais forças para te esperar chegar para me salvar, muito obrigada mesmo por isso, eu sempre serei muito grato por você…. meu amor. — Ele estava incerto se deveria usar aquele tipo de apelido, mas uma parte de si dizia que deveria falar, até porque era sua alma gêmea ali. Enquanto aguardava a resposta, mordia seu lábio inferior, mostrando sinal de nervosismo.

Aquilo pegou Chanyeol totalmente de surpresa, ele ficou até meio desnorteado naquele momento, mas não podia negar que havia se sentido bem ao escutar aquilo e a vontade de retribuir era real. Ele sentia que deveria retribuir o carinho e assim fez, só que decidiu começar por segurar a mão de Baekhyun com delicadeza e depois deixar um beijo nela. 

— Eu que agradeço, minha estrelinha. — Mesmo meio incerto, ele respirou fundo e deixou um selar na bochecha do outro, e de imediato os dois já se encontravam mais vermelhos que o normal. Infelizmente ele precisou voltar para casa, mas ambos fizeram uma promessa de se encontrarem todos os dias perto do lago, com uma cesta de piquenique, muitos doces e o telescópio de Chanyeol.

**_Alguns meses depois…_ **

Então naquela noite tudo já estava arrumado, a toalha estava posta embaixo da árvore com tudo ajeitado. Baekhyun estava nervoso, aquele seria o aniversário do seu quase namorado, e com isso ele queria dar o próximo passo, afinal, ambos concordaram em começar a se envolver de forma séria só quando Chanyeol atingisse a maioridade, então aproveitou o dia para comprar uma aliança com desenhos de sol e lua, ele sabia bem que Chanyeol iria adorar.

Assim que ele chegou, Baekhyun sorria feito um bobo para o amado. Ele deixou um selar tímido nos lábios de Chanyeol antes de entregar o presente, sua barriga se revirava de nervosismo, mas era uma sensação muito boa. Aquele momento seria único e especial, por isso estava tão ansioso e cheio de expectativa ao ver o namorado abrindo o presente de forma trêmula, já que ele também estava nervoso e também queria aquilo. Assim que ele abriu, Baekhyun continuou sorrindo, ele chegou bem pertinho do ouvido do outro para fazer o pedido. 

— Você aceita namorar comigo, Channie? — Seu sorriso era tão alegre que poderia explodir de tanto amor, ele amava demais aquele garoto e não se arrependeu em nenhum momento ao saber que o mundo havia escolhido o melhor homem para ser seu salvador. 

— Você fala sério? — Segurava o embrulho todo emocionado, as lágrimas caíam livremente sem nenhuma vergonha, seu coração estava todo alegre com tudo aquilo. Finalmente poderia estar com seu amado sem que ninguém o impedisse de demonstrar aquele amor tão lindo, eram literalmente como lua e estrela, a combinação perfeita.

— Depende, Channie, se você disser sim, então é super sério. — Ficou na ponta dos pés para rodear seus braços em volta do pescoço do mais alto e se permitir ficar naquele abraço por alguns segundos, enquanto aguardava a resposta.

— Mas é claro que eu aceito, Baekkie… — Seu tom ainda era choroso, porém isso só deixava o clima mais romântico, pois estava tão feliz que, sem pensar, segurou a cintura do namorado para girar e gritar que era o homem mais feliz de todos. 

— Eu te amo tanto, Channie, minha eterna lua. 

— Eu também te amo, Baekkie, minha eterna estrela. 

E com o brilho da lua e das estrelas, o casal fez um piquenique romântico e trocaram juras de amor. Estavam explodindo de tanta felicidade que ninguém iria ser capaz de estragar o momento, nem mesmo a aula que Chanyeol teria no dia seguinte, ele já estava muito próximo de se formar. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia, seu dever era ligar para o Sehun e contar tudo, sabia bem que o melhor amigo surtaria, mas era necessário. 

Afinal, desde o dia em que Baek saiu de sua casa, Chanyeol mudou muito, de forma que era impossível não notar, e isso gerou muitas perguntas de seus pais, Jongin, Kyungsoo e principalmente Sehun. Por conta disso, ele não poderia mais esconder, contou tudo sobre estar apaixonado por um garoto que era o motivo de seus sorrisos. Já imaginava uma resposta negativa de ambos os lados, mas por sorte seus pais o apoiaram muito; já seus amigos até compartilharam sobre o namoro, e com isso até marcaram um encontro duplo. Com o tempo, isso de marcarem de sempre saírem juntos até se tornou rotina, tudo realmente estava uma maravilha.

Com a formatura da escola, Chanyeol pode finalmente entrar na faculdade de astronomia, e por sorte conseguiu um bico no observatório que achou junto de Jongin e Kyungsoo; já Baekhyun já estava no segundo ano de design, amava fazer desenhos dos dois e isso derretia o coração do namorado, que estava cada vez mais apaixonado. Mesmo com a vida corrida, os dois estavam cada vez mais animados, se planejando para morarem juntos, e nesse meio tempo, Chanyeol nem lembrava mais de que odiava aquela cidade e que queria voltar para sua antiga morada só para ficar perto de Sehun. 

E isso foi até engraçado, Sehun acabou até se mudando de país para estudar, e no final cada um seguiu feliz fazendo aquilo que gostava, sempre realizavam ligações para não perderem o contato. Até que certo dia Chanyeol e Baekhyun decidiram fazer uma surpresa para o amigo, afinal, precisavam se conhecer, e foi só risada, foi como voltar no tempo em que ainda eram adolescentes. 

— E aí, quando sai o casamento? — brincou Sehun, ele só não contava que Chanyeol iria levar aquilo a sério. 

— Em breve, se tudo der certo. — Agarrou a mão do namorado começando a fazer carinho.

— Assim eu vou te um treco antes do casamento, segura aí, Channie. — Estava bem nervoso, mas sabia que isso já era um sonho do namorado. 

— Até lá, nós dois vamos estar preparados. — Deixou um selar na bochecha do namorado. 

Naquela noite, quando foram embora, já foram direto até o banheiro para tomar um banho quente e depois poderem dormir agarradinhos, enquanto faziam juras de amor na calada da noite e trocavam carícias singelas naquele mundinho que chamavam de universo particular. Ali sabiam que poderia ser um lugar de paz de que tanto gostavam, e depois disso fecharam os olhos e embarcaram para o mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
